The things you do to me
by Twihard102
Summary: Jarriae and her bestfriend goes to a Allstar weekend concert. Will Jarriae have a chance with the man she fell in love with almost instantly? Zachary David Porter.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So this is my original story based on my FAVORITE BAND IN THE WHOLE WORLD (not to mention my husband is the lead singer) ALLSTAR WEEKEND! This is me when I'm like 22 basically from Jarriae me POV (pronounced Jar- re- A)**

_Jarriae's POV_

"Come on please?" I begged my best friend Andrea. "I don't want to see some Disney band! It's not even like you're gonna meet them!"

"They're not a Disney band and you don't know that!"

"Uh, Yeah I do!"

"Just please go with me, please?" I begged. She let out a deep breath and rolled her eyes "Fine! But you're paying for my ticket."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" I gave her a big hug and pulled out our tickets. "You already bought them?"

"You're not the only sneaky one here. Get ready the concert starts in three hours you only have forty minutes to get ready," She smacked me with her hair and went into her room. After college Andrea and I decided to get an apartment together. We've known each other since the 7th grade. Ha, we're like Zach and Cameron of Allstar Weekend who is by the way we're going to go see.

After she got ready we headed to the concert. We were one of the first people there and I saw this blonde. She was absolutely gorgeous _She's sooo Zach's type_ I felt somewhat intimidated. Here I was in High tops that went up to my knees while she was wearing these fabulous heels. You belong with me is my theme song at this very moment.

Then I remembered the guys said they like brunettes better than blondes. A smile swept across my face and Andrea looked at _me _like I was crazy. "What?"

"You're nuts."

"Like you have the nerve to talk," I snapped. After waiting in line for three hours they finally let us in. We were right in the front! Thank god we weren't stuck in the back. I saw this little girl wearing dark blue jeans (literal color blue), a light blue Hollister hoodie, and lime green glasses. She walked past me and she seemed really quiet.

I watched her go behind the DJ and this grown man was right in front of her. Let the little girl get through, you're a grown man I'm sure you don't even know who Allstar Weekend is.

She's small she can squeeze somewhere. The first opening act came out and they rocked it. They were all a bunch of cuties but my heart will always belong to A-Dub. After the next three acts performed I started getting anxious and antsy. Andrea actually looked like she was having fun "You having fun there?"

She ignored me and the curtain started raise and my heart literally stopped beating when I saw Zach in his 'Diggit' shirt. They opened with All the way their newest song. I couldn't stop smiling. Andrea stood there awkwardly because she didn't know the words. "Darlin' can we go all the way?" I sung as the song finished. "Uh, no," I shoved her playfully and looked up.

Zach was literally three inches away from my face. My heart stopped beating for like three seconds. Then I had to remember it was his feet that were three inches away not his face. I had a good time, Zach shook his ass every song, Cameron was being Cameron, and Michael was being adorable. All together they were being Allstar weekend, the band I fell hopelessly in love with.

They closed with Not your birthday and Andrea started to leave but I grabbed her arm "Where are you going? We have VIP tickets."

"Come on," she dragged me over to where they were selling merch and we bought all the way tour shirts and headed back to where we were. VIP was so fun! After that ended I was walking through the building looking at my pictures then I bumped into someone and dropped my camera. "Oh no!"

"I'm so sorry," I froze right where I was; I recognized that voice "Zach?"

I looked up and stared at him "I'm sorry but it looks okay," he held it out for me to take but I didn't. "I-I'm sorry, I'm just _really _shocked," I said taking the camera from him.

"I remember you. You were at the front with your friend in the blue shirt."

"You-You noticed me?"

"It's hard not to. You and your friend are the only ones who didn't decide to get all fancy… N-No offense."

"Non-taken. But you gotta admit it's really flattering to see someone dress up just to see you. I wouldn't be able to stand seven hours in six inch heels. Plus, I didn't want to lose myself under makeup and clothes trying to impress someone who probably isn't even gonna notice me. I'm sorry you probably don't even want to listen to me talk about this."

"I do, you're different than the others. I like that, you're cool people," I covered my face with my hair to hide my redden cheeks. He put my hair behind my ears "Can I have your number?"

"I don't see why not," after we exchanged numbers he started walking away but turned back "I never got your name."

"Jarriae, my name is Jarriae."

"By the way you look adorable when you blush." _Great, you're gonna see a whole lot more. _"Jarriae?" I heard Andrea call. "Right here!"

"Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"I was talking to Zach. He gave me his number and he said I looked adorable when I blush! My life is complete now."

When we got home I changed into my pajamas and plopped on my bed. My phone started buzzing and I reached over and looked at the text message.

_Darlin' can we go all the way? ~Zach_

Zach you suave mother trucker.

**A/N So did you likey? I hope you did. The text didn't actually mean "Hey can we go all the way?" It's my favorite part of the song at the end and next chapter you will find out why he said that in the text. That little girl was me; I wore Zach's fav color. Everything is true when it came to that "little girl". The rest is not real but I wish 'cause then I'd be 22 and got to meet Zach and got his phone number. THOUGHTS?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N What up? No one reviewed last time T.T I put a lot of into this story so it would mean a lot to me if you reviewed. This chap we're gonna introduce a few more people. ENJOY!**

_Zach's POV_

"Wakey Wakey, love doctor," I opened my eyes and Michael was standing above me. "Dude what are you doing?" I asked pushing him away.

"Oh, don't act dumb. So who is this Jarriae?"

"What are you talking about?" He shoved my phone in my face and I saw Jarriae text back

_I would love to ~Jarriae_

"So who is she?"

"She's a girl I met."

"No shit Sherlock. Stop beating around the bush and just tell me."

"I met her yesterday. I bumped into her and we just started talking. She's different, I really like her."

"Look at our Zachary, growing up so fast," Michael mocked while Cameron stood there laughing. "Oh please Mr. Spread the love," I threw the cover off of me and went into the bathroom.

_Wanna hang out today? Hope you say yes. ~Zach_

_Jarriae's POV_

"You proved me wrong," Andrea said throwing my phone on the bed. I went to my messages and saw that Zach text me.

_Wanna hang out today? I hope you say yes. ~Zach_

_I would love to! BTW you don't have to sign you name at the end. You do have caller ID, don't you? _I replied. "Do you like him?"

"Oh my god! That's like asking me if the moon gets it light from the sun, or does the earth orbit around the sun. Or asking me if you're one of my best friends. Answer to all of those questions: yes."

Andrea got this look on her face and I _knew _that whatever she was thinking was not good. "Oh no!"

"Oh yes, you see I have a plan."

"When do you not have a plan?" I muttered.

"I honestly don't know but anyways, why don't we track everything he does?"

"Why would we do that?"

"To see if you're wasting your time. He's musician, they never stay not to mention they're cheaters."

"We're not even dating."

"It's a matter of time until you guys do," I kicked her off my bed. She gave me the death glare and the next thing I knew I was being attacked. My phone started to buzz and I threw her off of me. _Meet me at the beach 3. _

I looked at the clock at it was 1:00. "Are you done?" I asked out of breath. "Yeah, well I have to get ready. Edward and I are going out."

"Great 'cause I won't be home either."

"Of course you're going out with someone who'll hurt you. Don't get mad when I say I told you so." I pushed her out of my room and locked the door before she could come after me. "This isn't over!"

I rolled my eyes and got in the shower. I wore a red dress, and red high tops. I put on my swimsuit under it just in case we went swimming. By the time I got to the beach it was 2:50. I saw Zach in the distance and believe when I say he should come to the beach more often. He wore his navy blue 'Diggit' shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. He was leaning on a rock looking out onto the ocean.

"Um, Hi," I said getting nervous. "Hey Jarriae," he came towards me and gave me a hug. I stood there enjoying the smell of him but to my dismay he pulled out of the hug. "Walk with me," he intertwined our hands and I started smiling. I would've covered my face but my hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. "You know you're really cute," he said. "I'm cute and I know it," _That was so lame. _He _actually _laughed at my cheesy joke. "I'm _really _nervous. I don't exactly know why either. It was easy talking to you yesterday, I don't know why it isn't now," I announced. "Believe it or not I am too."

"Well, of course you are the awkward one of the group. You're also the cutie because you're so awkward."

"I see you're a fan of A-Dub."

"I wouldn't call it being a fan…but yeah I'm a fan."

I closed my eyes and stopped in my tracks "Something wrong?"

"Actually yeah. I really like you, I've been in love with you since the first time I saw you… on my computer screen, even though you looked like an Asian woman. And Zach… you're perf," after I realized what I said I face palmed myself. He pulled my hand away and pressed his lips against mine. I was in heaven! The man of my dreams just kissed me not to mention it's on the beach. The only thing missing is Michael and Cameron coming in and ruining this perfect moment.

"Zach, how could you?" I heard a very familiar drummer say. He pulled away to see Michael and Cameron standing behind him. "I thought you loved me!" Michael said flipping his non-existing hair. Zach scrunched his nose out of frustration (something I'd have to remember he does when he's mad). "Hi I'm Michael and this is Cameron."

"I'm Jarriae," I said waving. Cameron and Michael looked at each other and came charging at us. I closed my eyes waiting to feel the cold water against my body but, I didn't. I felt Zach's hand leave mine and heard a lot of screaming. I opened my eyes to see Zach, Cameron and Michael fighting. I couldn't help but laugh at them. "I hate you so much!" I heard Zach yell.

He ran to my side panting "Sorry about that."

"No problem but you owe me a real date. How about a movie, tomorrow at six?" I said.

"Sounds like a date," I grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him. "See you tomorrow Zach," out of the corner of my eye I saw him smile (then Cameron and Michael attack him). I got into my car and rested my head against the steering wheel. I couldn't stop smiling even if I tried. No one could ruin this feeling even Andrea.

I got home and I saw Andrea and our best friend Danica in the living room watching Anime. "I swear you guys need a life."

"You have the nerve to talk Ms. I like a musician who' gonna hurt me in the end."

"What are you talking about?" Danica asked. "I thought Andrea would've told you. But anyway Zach and I are friends and we're going on a date tomorrow."

"Oh Zach, the guy you could never shutup about. Good for you, you finally get to get the man of your dreams."

"Thank you Danica you're the only one in this house who supports me," as I walked up the stairs I heard Andrea ask "Do you honestly think he'll stick around?"

"No but not because of her but because there are thousands of girls wanting to be in her position. They'll do anything to be her."

If they question it, why shouldn't I? Danica had point and the thought of that ever happening tore me apart inside. I really do like him and I hope he feels the same way but there's no way I can stop him if he leaves, so why bother?

**A/N Did you likey? I planned on introducing more people but I think 1,254 words is enough.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hay guys so I haven't written in a while so I decided to dedicate my weekend to writing. Just due to the fact that this is not the only story I write. May I say yes I curse and so does ASW so there will be cursing in it. Just had to clear that up. But anyway ENJOY! **

_Jarriae's POV_

I decided to wear a red waist high skirt and a black top with heels. I hope he doesn't think I over did it with the accessories. I decided to take off my black diamond ring. As I headed out the door I saw Edward pulling in the driveway. "Hey Jarriae."

"Hello Edward. She better be home before twelve."

"She has curfew now?"

"Just for tonight so I can tell her all about my date with Zach."

"The guy you haven't shut up about since the 7th grade."

"Yes that Zach."

"Okay, I got you."

"You're the best future brother-in-law a girl could ever ask for… until tomorrow," I gave him a hug and got into my car. When I arrived at the movie theaters I saw Zach, Michael, and Cameron filming something. I walked in and text Zach not wanting to barge in their video.

_Look to your right :-}_

He pulled out his phone and looked over towards me. I waved and Cameron put the camera on me "This is Jarriae, Zach's date."

"Um hi," Zach gave him a look as he grabbed my hand "Am I to dressed up?"

"Don't ask him that, it gives him a chance to check you out. We all know he's a perv," Michael said. "Isn't that the point?" I asked. I covered my mouth once I realized what I said. "Meet Jarriae everyone," Michael said as Cameron ended the video. "You look fine but why don't you ever wear pants?" Zach asked.

"Pants are so overrated. I know because when I was younger I hated dresses and skirts."

"What movie do you want to see?"

"The Vow."

"Well, while you guys are watching that we'll be going to go see Project X," Michael said.

"I wanted to see the Lorax," Cameron whined. "I'm up for Lorax."

"YAY!" We high-fived each other and went into the movie theater. Michael and Cameron sat three rows ahead of us. "Where are you from?"

"Chicago but we moved to LA after college."

"We?"

"My friend that was in the blue shirt, Andrea."

"Has anyone told you how beautiful you are?"

"You have. But I have to say you are _way _cuter than me."

"Then I must be really cute," I started to blush and covered my face with my hair. He pulled my hair out of my face "I really have to break you out of the habit of doing that."

"Stop it!"

"What?"

"Stop making me blush, it's driving me insane," he kissed me "Okay that drives me even more insane but I like insanity," this time I kissed him. I swear I was in heaven until Michael knocked me into hell (see what I did there). "I bet Zach is thinking 'Jarriae, do it to me' you know he likes to use our song names at any given moment."

"This shouldn't be legal," I said just as loud. "Well, why won't you just meet me in the middle?"

"Why when I'm here with you?"

"Hey, Princess get down off your high horse."

"Why would I do that if I've come down with love?"

"So I can show you a different side of me."

"Go show it to Amy."

"I just wanna dance with somebody."

"Great, then you can dance forever."

"This is the weekend."

"We have a lot of catching up to do."

"I heard you go out with James."

"Yeah, he's my Mr. Wonderful."

"Blame it on September to ruin our friendship."

"I'm so Sorry…"

"Don't worry I'll be there."

"Then we can party like it's not your birthday."

"OKAY! You're running out of song titles not to mention you're distracting me," Cameron intervened. "This isn't over," I seethed. "Same here." I turned back to Zach and he was laughing "What?"

"You guys are hilarious."

"Looks like there's a new comedian in town."

After the movie Zach and I walked to my car hand-in-hand. "I had a wonderful time tonight."

Zach looked extremely nervous and he ran his hand through his hair. "Jarriae I really like you. I can't even put it into words how much I like you. I would...um...like...um-"

"Just spit it out!"

"I would like for you to be my girlfriend," a smile swept across my face. "I would be honored," I wrapped my hands around his neck and he pressed his forehead against mine. "I will not hurt you."

"Michael was right. You do like to use song lyrics when you get the chance," I pressed my lips against his. "Get a room!" Michael yelled. "I'm gonna kill him."

"Please don't, we cannot afford to lose another band member."

"Just because you said not to," I gave him one last kiss before I got in my car and drove off. When I got home I went into my room and changed into my pajamas. I slowly but surely fell into a deep slumber.

"GET UP!" Andrea yelled in my ear. "Damn it Andrea! Do you want me to become death?"

"Tell me."

"There is nothing to tell. We went to the movies, Michael got on my last nerve, and Zach asked me to be his girlfriend," I mumbled that last part but I'm sure she heard it.

"What?"

"I have a boyfriend and his name is Zachary David Porter and he's a part of a band called Allstar Weekend."

**A/N CLIFFY! (Sorta) Hope you liked it.**


End file.
